A Friend in Need
by Dreaming24'7
Summary: A friend from Coreens past comes to Vicky's office for help with a stalker that thinks she is a Vampiric Witch that wishes to save her soul.  Will they be able to help her in time? Rating may change in the future.
1. The meeting

A Friend in Need

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nor do I make a profit from this.

Spoilers: Yes there are some. Could contain spoilers from any one of the books, or episodes, not too sure yet.

Warnings: Will contain lemons or half lemons in the future, also this story contains elements form The Black Jewel Trilogy, but is not a crossover (I think). This will also be a Henry/Vicky story. Probably a Mike/Kate story also, sorry to any Mike/Vicky fans.

If anyone would like to be my beta I would graciously accept. Any help is appreciated, but please be constructive in your criticism. This will be my first story so please go easy on me.

Thank You,

Dreaming24'7

_Italics __are__ inner thoughts._

Victoria Nelson was standing by her window watching a lone figure on the sidewalk below, who had been staring at her business sign for over fifteen minutes. She silently wondered why this person seemed so hesitant to walk through her door and instead remained out in the cold winter air. Abandoning her post at the window, Vicky sat down at her desk to finish billing her latest client whose cheating husband ran off with the housekeeper.

At the sound of a knock on her door, Vicky looked up expecting to see Coreen back with her much needed coffee. Instead she was greeted with the sight of the mystery person from outside. Seeing as she had a better view of this mystery person, Vicky gave her a once-over. The mystery person turned out to be a woman about her height with dark blonde hair that went past her shoulders. The women kept her tinted glasses on obscuring Vicky's observation of her eyes, and sported some wicked looking nails.

"Can I help you Ms…?" Vicky inquired all the while wishing Coreen would hurry the hell up with her coffee, sensing she would need it in the upcoming conversation.

"Sadi, Devlin Sadi. I hope I'm not bothering you in any way?" Responded Devlin while she shifted nervously from foot to foot and twisted her hands, presenting a picture of uneasy apprehension.

Shaking her head no Vicky answered, "No, not at all. What can I help you with?"

"I seem to have picked up bit of a stalker problem and I was hoping you could help me." Devlin whispered with a slightly fearful voice with a healthy dose of annoyance added.

"This seems to me like a police matter. Not something that is presented to a Privet I." Stated Vicky all the while searching her potential client's face for any hint of this being more that what she was being told.

"The police are too slow and there are some special circumstances regarding this particular person whom is stalking me." Devlin expressed with great heat in her voice.

Vicky paused, and looking at her potential client wearily while thinking, _Not another one,_ hesitantly asked, "What kind of special circumstances?"

Devlin also paused and searched Vicky's face looking for some kind of sign that she could be trusted with this information. Apparently finding what she was looking for Devlin stated quite clearly, "My stalker thinks I am a Vampiric Witch and he, I'm assuming it's a male, wants to "save" my soul."

When Vicky continued to stare blankly ahead at her completely silent Devlin rushed on, "I know is sounds crazy and farfetched, but it's true. I..I have notes, letters, and even tape recordings of phone calls."

Finally shaking herself from her self-induced stupor, Vicky was quick to assure Devlin, "Miss Sadi don't worry I believe you. It just wasn't something everyone says and it caught me by surprise." Vicky affirmed with a small smile remembering some of her past cases.

At that moment Coreen comes in the office door baring coffee and a smile.

"Here is your coffee Vicky." Coreen said with her usual bounce while handing Vicky her coffee.

"Thank you Coreen. Coreen this is Miss Sadi who has come to us with a stalker problem." Vicky said absently while blowing on her coffee.

Coreen looked at Devlin for a second before a look a resignation crossed her face. "Sadi, Devlin Sadi?" asked Coreen with excitement coloring her voice and shinning from her face.

"Yes, do I know you? You seem familiar but I can't seem to place you?" inquired Devlin.

Coreen nods her head rapidly, "Yes, you were in my Science and English class in Middle school. You were my partner in English. You were the reason we aced that horror story project about Dracula."

"Now I remember," exclaimed Devlin, "you did the research and I did the art part of the project. You had the hard part; I just did what I did for fun. It's so good to see you again. Do you work here now?"

"Yeah, I started working here after my boyfriend Ian died." Coreen trailed off sadly think again about Ian's death.

Devlin, seeing her friend's pain, walked over and pulled Coreen into her embrace giving what comfort she could. They broke apart upon the sound of someone clearing there throat.

"Oh, I sorry Ms. Nelson," Devlin said as she and Coreen stepped back, "as I told you before I have evidence of my stalking but they are at my home. I wasn't so sure you would help me. You will help me won't you?"

As Vicky opens her mouth to speak Coreen jumps in and exclaims, "Of course was will help. We can come over to your place around 6:30 or so after our other investigator arrives."

Then Coreen turns to Vicky with a hopeful and imploring look upon her face. After a short staring contest Vicky consents to Coreen's proposal.

"We will do our best, but my price is $500 a day plus expenses." States an exasperated Vicky, while she slowly shakes her head as Coreen bounces excitedly around the office.

Devlin, with a relived smile on her face said, "Money won't be a problem Ms. Nelson. Here is my address. I look forward to seeing you there this evening. Thank you again for your help."

Both Vicky and Coreen silently watch as Devlin leaves the office before Vicky rounds on Coreen.

"Why did you accept a case for me? Without my permission no less; please, tell me." Vicky asked in an elevated voice.

"Because she really needs our help, and besides it's just a simple stalking." Coreen wheedles.

Vicky simply stares at Coreen for a second before she sighed, then said, "Look up what you can on her and call Henry to let him know to come here and that he is driving."

(Scene Change)

**In the car with Vicky, Henry, and Coreen.**

"So why am I here again? All you are doing is reading letters and listening to tapes?" Henry inquired as he drove to Devlin's address.

"Because you wanted to learn how to work cases and this is a part of it. Also she said that her stalker thinks she is a Vampiric Witch." Vicky explained.

"The plot thickens, so what do you want me to do?" Henry asked.

"I would like you to see if any of his claims are justified on the witch part, seeing as I saw her in the day time we can rule out vampire. Also see if she reacts to anything we say oddly." Vicky said.

"Then what? How do we hunt down someone we have no clue to who they are?" Henry asked with a slight sarcastic air.

Coreen leaned forward in her seat and offered a solution, "We could go with her to her work. Apparently, that is where most of the written threats came from."

"Sounds like a plan." Vicky exclaimed.

Henry slowly came to a stop in front of an old gothic style church. They exited the car marveling at the enormous building with all its turrets, battlements, and gargoyle guardians.

"Is this the correct address?" Vicky questioned Coreen in awe.

"This is the address that she gave us." Coreen answer back.

As one they slowly walked up to the great wooden doors all thinking that they had to have the wrong address or that it was a hoax of some kind.

Reaching the doors, Coreen stepped forward to knock on the door when the knob slowly turned setting everyone on edge.

As the door slowly opened they gradually relaxed upon seeing a housekeeper smiling at them.

"Welcome, the Mistress has been expecting you. Come in please." The housekeeper said as she bowed her head and moved to admit the trio.

"My name is Lanie and I am the head housekeeper in the manor. May I take your coats?" Lanie asked as she slowly extended her arms to accept their coats.

"No thank you, we're fine. Do you know where we can find Devlin Sadi?" Vicky asked Lanie.

"If you would follow me Ms. Nelson, I will show you. Feel free to ask me any questions you might have. I will try my best to be helpful." Lanie offered as she turned to lead them deeper into the manor/church.

"How did your Mistress come in possession of this church? It looks to be in good shape all-round so it couldn't have been abandoned long or if at all." Henry inquired as he took stock of the interior décor.

"This church was built at the beginning of the colonization. It was the main focal point of the town. It was also meant as a last stand if need be, hence the battlements. Time went on and as the Revolution picked up this community became predominantly of the Wig party, which as you know supported the King at the time. On Easter Vigil, I believe it was, members of a neighboring town, whom hated the King and his political reach here, came and slaughtered everyone within the church. At the time of the slaughter the church contained just about the entire town." As Lanie told this story the look of shock and disgust took residence upon the faces of the trio.

"Good Lord!" whispered Coreen in horror.

"What happened after that?" questioned Vicky.

"They tried several times to refurbish the place but something always kept them from ever starting. Workers just beginning their work would run off site at random intervals for seemingly no reason, never to return. This kept up until Miss Sadi finally purchased the place. It seemed to her that they, the spirits, didn't want what happened to them to happen again. For you see they were convinced it had to with their worship and not their political position. Once she explained it was to become a home and not a church again they seemed to settle down. Then some of the spirits became worried that they would have to leave, but she reassured them that they could stay if they wished. After that they allowed what needed to be done, some even offered suggestions." Lanie finished while smiling slightly.

As she finished saying this Henry studied her intently for a minute then asked, "Have you ever seen any of these so called ghosts?"

Lanie stopped in front of a closed door and turned around to face her Mistresses guests. Smiling mysteriously before saying, "Oh yes Sir. I have seen many of them."

At the end of her confession she turned around again and walked straight through the closed door, leaving the trio in stunned silence.


	2. The Investigation

A Friend in Need

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nor do I make a profit from this.

Spoilers: Yes there are some. Could contain spoilers from any one of the books, or episodes, not too sure yet.

Warnings: Will contain lemons or half lemons in the future, also this story contains elements form The Black Jewel Trilogy, but is not a crossover (I think). This will also be a Henry/Vicky story. Probably a Mike/Kate story also, sorry to any Mike/Vicky fans.

If anyone would like to be my beta I would graciously accept. Any help is appreciated, but please be constructive in your criticism. This will be my first story so please go easy on me.

Thank You,

Dreaming24'7

_Italics are inner thoughts._

Lanie silently laughed to herself imagining the faces of her Mistresses three guests when she walked through the door. She looked up at the figure that was currently painting with a frenzy rarely seen in painters or any artist. Surveying the room she spots several more freshly painted pictures that all showed a recurring grisly theme; the death of her kind Mistress.

"Milady," whispered Lanie hoping not to startle her Mistress, "your guests are here. You need to stop this activity."

At the sound of her voice Devlin slowed to a stop then slowly turned around to look at Lanie while displaying completely pitch black eyes. At this sight Lanie's face adopts a worried look and she began to step toward her Mistress, but as she did this the sound of a door opening stops her. _They finally seem to have come out of their shock,_ Lanie thought as she slowly turned to great them once again and hoped they didn't pass swift judgment on the Mistress.

When they fully entered the room, which appeared to be a studio, they came to a dead stop at the sight of Devlin's eyes. Henry, seeing magic at work, jumped in front of the girls baring his fangs in warning. At the sound of his growls Devlin slowly set down her painting supplies under the watchful black gaze of the pissed Vampire, and glided gracefully forward, ignoring the growing volume of his growls.

"Calm down Vampire. I mean you and your friends no harm." Devlin spoke with a voice that carried deep and dark power that seemed to caress their skin and soothe their minds.

At the sound of her voice the tension in the room fled and Henry's vampiric features receded.

"What magic is this?" Henry whispered harshly as he tried to access his curse once again but failed.

"It is not dark magic if that is what you are asking. This is what I like to call Craft, or a kind of mind magic. I draw reserved power from jewels bestowed upon me at my two Offering to the Darkness rituals. The darker the jewels color the more power I have. My magic is meant to heal not to hurt, but it can be used to kill. So don't piss me off." Devlin remarked showing the darker side to her humor.

"Why are your eyes black?" Vicky asked with a slight tremor in her voice. She had seen eyes this black before with Aseroth and didn't wish to go through anything like that again.

As Devlin walked back to her painting she responded. "I was painting. When I paint I paint my dreams, and visions. I was forcing the visions, trying to find out who is hunting me. All I get though is the actions he will most likely take to "save" my soul. To me it looks like a medieval torture session."

Devlin slowly lined up all the past paintings then stepped back to let them see what she saw. What they saw caused ice to coat the women's stomachs and horror to fly across their faces, while Henry felt rage begin to boil and rise to the surface. Moving down the line the pictures just got worse. They depicted scenes of crucifixion, burning at the stake, whipping, drowning, flaying, and much more. When they reached the latest picture they notice the differences from the previous pictures.

By now Devlin's eyes have regained their normal shade of violet, bet seeing as she had kept tinted glasses on when they met, the color of her eyes shocks Vicky and Henry.

"Is that your normal eye color?" Vicky asked.

"Yes, I was born with violet colored eye. That is how I got my name. Devlin was as close they could get to Devil." Devlin contested with a sullen look upon her face.

Turning and spotting Lanie still within the room she spoke, "Lanie you may return to your duties."

Bowing her head Lanie answered before phasing away, "Yes Milady."

Turning to her guests Devlin commented as she began to leave the room, "You have probably noticed that the last painting is clearer than the others. This either means one of two things. That he has decided on what he will do, or that this will be the end result."

Coreen looked at the last painting through the door way with mounting horror and screamed, "We can't let this happen. We just can't."

"We won't," stressed Vicky, "but we need to understand how this all started."

Coreen, Vicky, and Henry followed Devlin into what appeared to be a study where Devlin removed several packages from a drawer in an elaborate desk.

"These are the notes, letters, and tapes, I spoke of." Devlin explained as she handed them over to Vicky.

Vicky took the packages over to the table set in the middle of the room and began rummaging through them with Henry and Coreen. After awhile she stops, then shuffles a few of the papers looking at something then looks up at Devlin.

"These are dated over seven years ago." Vicky said with disbelief.

Then Coreen jumps in, "This one was sent and received yesterday."

"I thought you said you had a little problem. Everything you have given us constitutes for a BIG problem. Why haven't you taken care of this before now?" questioned Henry as he read one of the letters with raised eyebrows.

Devlin rounded on Henry screaming, "Don't you think I have tried? I have had to move every three to four months because the police can't figure out who he is. And that is only when they take the case. The rest of the time they just laugh me out of the station as soon as I saw Vampiric Witch."

Tears streamed down her face pooling in the hollow of her throat as she gracefully fell to the ground clutching her head as if to block out unwanted voices, shaking with suppressed sobs. Coreen rushed forward, pulling Devlin into her embrace, rocking her back and forth whispering comforting words into her ear.

"When I heard about your cases and your high success rate I decided to come home and seek out your help. You are my last hope." Devlin sobbed out from in between Coreen's arms.

After seeing Devlin break down, Vicky finally understood the severity of this situation. Looking to both Coreen and Henry for confirmation and receiving it she turned to Devlin and said, "We will so our best to stop him. Do you have anything we could listen to the tapes with?" Vicky said softly as she watched Henry and Coreen help settle Devlin onto the couch to rest.

"The tapes are also on my computer as sound files. They are labeled by date and the screen should already be up. There are headphones in the drawer, please help yourself." Devlin responded in a tired voice.

Vicky beckoned Henry over to the computer, "Can you start on these for me? Try finding a trend in what he says. Did he start off small or did he jump right in with his acquisitions." Looking at Devlin Vicky whispers to Henry, "Also try to hear anything we can't in the background, it might help."

Henry just nodded his head headphones already in place. Vicky then walked over to the table where the letters were placed and called Coreen over.

"Let's get these in order then go through them, look for common themes. Look for any repeats, things that stand out, or anything that doesn't quite fit." Vicky told Coreen as she split up the workload between them.

Time went on like this for several hours in relative peace with the occasional break where they would discuss what they had found.

"It almost sounds like there are two people talking and writing these letters." Vicky stated as she ate some of her Sweet and Sour Pork that Devlin had gone to get when everyone got hungry.

"Until you read the most recent messages, there is looks as if a third person comes into play." Coreen commented as she scooped up some rice.

"So what are we talking about? Is there more than one person, is he a schizophrenic, or are we talking something else?" Devlin asked as she set down her Orange Chicken.

"A Schizophrenic would be the more logical option. Schizos tend to play up things such as illusions, costumes, and stories. They get something in their head and the "personalities" run with it, twisting the innocent into something darker." Henry said with a slight smirk.

"Speaking from experience?" Vicky asked with a touch of sarcastic humor.

With a smirk and a bow of his head Henry replied, "Sanitariums where very popular in England and I had to eat without finesse at the time."

"Right, so what else do we have?" Vicky asked steering clear of the topic.

"In most of the recent phone calls there was a lot of club-like music. Do you go to the clubs a lot? Henry inquired.

"I tend bar at a club called NightHawk. Come to think of it that could be where he got some of his ideas about me being something I'm not." Devlin concluded.

"How so?" Vicky asked.

Devlin opened her mouth to speak but Coreen beat her to it, "It is a club famous for its theme weeks."

"What do you mean by theme weeks? Like dress up?" Vicky asked with a confused look, turning to look at Henry to see if he knew.

"Yes, that would be a good way to describe it." Devlin said, "There are at least two theme weeks a month. Some of the more popular ones are Gypsy, Pirate, Horror, and Fairy Tale week. Being an employee I have to dress up. On the Horror weeks I do dress up as a Vampire and on the Fairy Tale week I have dressed up as a Witch but not exclusively. So why is he focused only on those two?" questioned Devlin.

"Three," cut in Coreen, "he has recently accused you of being a Werewolf too."

"You're kidding right?" Devlin laughed out. "Well I have no clue where he got that from."

"What, no dressing up as wolf-woman and howling at the moon?" Henry sneered, while both Vicky and Coreen gave him questioning looks.

"In most stories wolves are subjected to the control of vampires and the moon. I am not a submissive person. I am more of a cat person if you were curious." Devlin sneered right back.

Coreen sensing the tension start to rise quickly broke in, "Why don't we set up a night to go with you to your work and look around. See if we can find anything out from there."

Devlin broke the starring contest between her and Henry to answer Coreen.

"That would be fine. I work tomorrow night at eight o'clock to around three in the morning. Will that be okay for you? Devlin asked.

"That's fine, although do we really have to dress up?" Vicky asked with trepidation.

"You don't have to but you might stand out. I can dress you up here if you like. One of the jobs I did while moving around was a special effects makeup artist." Devlin explained, "It will be the last day of Horror week, so you need to pick what you would like to look like."

"VAMPIRE!" Coreen screamed right away.

"Yes, I would like to see you as a Vampire Vicky." Henry said with a deeper tone than usual while playing with her hair.

Turning fully to look at Henry, Vicky whispered seductively, "You would like that wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would love to see that." Henry stressed.

Off to the side where Devlin and Coreen stood silently taking in this scene, Devlin leaned over and spoke in a fake whisper to Coreen, "Do they always do this?"

"Do what?" Coreen fake whispered right back.

"Have eye sex." Devlin responded.

"Yes." Coreen answered.

"No, there was no eye sex." Vicky shot at them as she swiftly moved away from Henry who was watching her with a predatory smile.

"Uh-ha, whatever you say." Devlin said with a patronizing smile. "Well, it is getting late. Lanie will escort you out, and I'll see you tomorrow. I will call you office to set up a time for you to come over."

Lanie phased in smiling, "If you would fallow me I will see you out."

As they neared the front doors Henry turned to Lanie and asked, "How come I can sense you. I have been around ghosts before and I couldn't sense them."

"Mistress Sadi is a remarkable woman and things that should be impossible seem to become possible with her. This is just one of them." Lanie contested.

"A spell?" quizzed Henry.

"I am not sure. None of the other ghosts are sure either." Lanie answered

"Can you touch things? I have been in close contact with a ghost and he couldn't touch anything." Vicky asked.

Lanie stopped at the front doors and simply held up her palm facing Vicky. Taking it as the invitation it was Vicky raised her own hand and placed is against Lanie's.

"Huh, it feels like air pressure or something. I can't physically feel anything but I can't push thought you either." Vicky explained.

"Like I said, she is special. Have a nice night and drive safely." Lanie chirped.

Closing the door behind them, Lanie turned around as someone asked, "Do you think they suspect anything?"

"No I don't think they suspect anything. Now let's get to work." Lanie ordered.

* * *

I would like to thank my reviewers:

Cjm85

Chegs74

Serpentine-Moon

Truthinpassion

Thank you to all that have read my story and still like it.

Please Review and help me get better.

Dreaming24'7


	3. The Argument and the Costumes

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, nor do I make money off of this.

Chapter 3

**~ Next day at the church with Coreen and Devlin~**

Coreen had decided to spend the day with Devlin to catch up over the past years, and it was the perfect opportunity to pick out that nights outfits.

"So, Coreen, you never really did tell me how you got together with Ms. Nelson." said Devlin as she led Coreen into her dressing room.

"It was after Ian's death that I met Vicky. I had asked her to help me find out what had killed him, and then the whole business with Asteroth. In the end she had a help wanted sign that I talked my way into." explained Coreen as she followed Devlin into the room.

Devlin had stopped at this point and turned to Coreen, "I am sorry I wasn't there for you. Even thought it has been years, you should have had someone to help."

Coreen's lips pulled up into a small smile and said, "I know you are, but I was ok. I had both Vicky and Henry to help."

"I know but still?" Devlin paused for a moment and shook her head as if to clear it. "Let's stop talking about past events and move on to some fun. Let's see if I have anything that will suit both you and the serious Ms. Nelson."

This statement produced a fit of giggles out of Coreen, when she tried to picture Vicky in "traditional" Vampire wear. "Yes. We must find something that Vicky won't feel too out-of-place in, and that won't offend Henry."

"And what won't offend Mr. Fitzroy's delicate sensibilities?" asked Devlin.

Coreen paused to think as she surveyed the racks of clothes, "Leather probably, and anything too dated. Also the total Goth look that I have been known to support when going to some clubs."

"Ok. I think I can work with that. So we are looking for serious…"

"…but sexy!"

"But sexy. Vampire…"

"… but not obvious."

"But not obvious. And believable…"

"… but not traditional…"

"But not traditional. Alright."

As Devlin walked up and down the aisle she began talking to her self. "I think black would be the best, and since we are throwing out leather we will go with velvet. Since we are going with both sexy and serious I think a two–piece skirt and jacket set will work."

During this process Coreen had silently followed behind, but at this she asked, "How is that going to be vampire-like?"

"Well both the black and the velvet will give her a mysterious look. The long skirt and jacket will give her a sophisticated look that should please both Ms. Nelson and Mr. Fitzroy. While the tailored design of the jacket, paired with the lack of undershirt will giver her the dangerously sexy look, usually employed by vampires." As Devlin was saying this she began to produce the discussed items.

"Oh…" Coreen was stunned at the outfit that Devlin pulled out. The jacket and skirt seem to be a matched set with both sporting black lace edging on the trim of the skirt, sleeves, and bottom of the jacket. Then Devlin turned the jacket over displaying the corset style ribbon design which was copied on the skirts front, in place of a zipper. What caught her eye the most though was the single button holding the jacket closed bracket by a pair of v-neck designs that would clearly show Vicky's cleavage and stomach. "And she won't be wearing a shirt under this? Oh poor Henry…" whispered Coreen. _For that matter poor Vicky!_

"Ok, well now that we have Vicky out of the way. You're next Coreen."

"Oh goody!" Coreen said as she began to bounce with excitement, "What are we going for with me?"

"Well…" said Devlin as she started to circle Coreen, "You seem to have no problem going to the extreme. So we won't go so plain Jane with you. Do you have any aversions to showing skin?"

As Devlin once again turned to the racks of cloths Coreen answered. "Not really, but I don't like to show too much."

"Ok, well I think we should carry over the lace from Vicky's outfit and give you some color as well. I think the two-piece skirt and top will work for you. Not a jacket but a corset top, I think."

"What color were you thinking? It won't be frooffy right? I don't do frooffy!" stated Coreen.

Devlin laughed, "It won't be frooffy, and I was thinking purple."

Again she produced said clothing from the racks. These two also looked like a matched set as both were the same color and of the same design. The corset was strapless and would show off a good portion of her stomach. The skirt was also long and mostly black with a triangle of purple in the front all covered in a lace, like the corset.

"Oh that's pretty!"

"If this is too much skin, you can barrow one of my capes, though you might get hot in the club." offered Devlin.

"That would be fine. Thank you. What about accessories?"asked Coreen.

"Well, I think we should leave Ms. Nelson plain and simple, no jewelry. For the both of you I have some simple black ankle high boots that will work nicely. For you Coreen I have a choker that matches great with your outfit and your neck is long enough to handle it."

Just then they heard the door bell. "And when Ms. Nelson gets here I will show you my surprise."

**Scene change**

**~With Vicky in her office~**

*BONG …BONG… BONG*

At the chime of the clock Vicky looked up from her paperwork.

_4:30 p.m. already? I better start closing up to get to Devlin's on time to play dress up. UGH!_

Just as she was about to leave, there was a knock on the door.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"We're closed of the day."

"Come on Vicky, let me in."

"Mike?" Vicky opened the door and sure enough there he was. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you. Why are you closing so early?"

"I have to leave early to get ready for an investigation for my new client. I am meeting her and Coreen at her place to get outfitted."

"Outfitted, for what? What are you into now Vicky?" Mike asked as he stepped in to the office.

"I am doing my job. My client is being stalked by a man who thinks she is a vampire, among other things. She is usually approached at her work, which happens to be a themed bar/club, and so we don't call attention to ourselves we are dressing up to blend in."

"Who is this "we" you are talking about?" questioned Mike already knowing who she was talking about.

"Coreen, Henry, and myself."

"Damn-it Vicky! I thought you were going to stop doing these cases."

"This isn't a true supernatural type of case. It is simply a nutcase that has convinced himself that she is a vampire that needs vanquishing and is set out to kill her. We are trying to make sure that doesn't happen."

"If someone is trying to kill her why didn't she come to the police? And what do you mean by 'not a true' case?"

As Vicky was finishing closing up the office she said, "She did go to the police and most laughed her out of the buildings. Do you truly think you would have taken this case seriously, or would you have just shucked it off as someone wanting attention?"

Mike followed Vicky out to sidewalk where Vicky was attempting to hail a cab. "With what I know now with dealing with your crap, I am not too sure. And don't avoid the question. Why is this not a 'true' supernatural case?"

A cab finally slows to a stop at the curb next to Vicky. "Because she has visions at the very least and at the most she has similar powers to Henry without being a vampire." As Vicky finished saying this she slid into the cab and closed the door.

Mike begins to yell after the cab as it pulls away from the curb, "Vicky! Hey! Vicky I wasn't done talking with you! Damn-it!"

**~ Scene Change: At the church with Henry, and Vicky~**

Both Vicky and Henry exit his car and walk up to the door and ring the bell. "So do you know what you will be wearing?"

"I have no clue, but I will kill them if I look like a Dracula want-a-be." Vicky said as Lanie opened the door.

"Welcome again. I will show you to the dressing room. Mr. Fitzroy, if you don't mind waiting in the living room."

Henry bows his head with a smirk, "As you wish. Good luck Victoria."

Vicky glares at Henry as she follows Lanie into the back. "So do you have an idea of what I will be looking like?"

Lanie stops at a set of double doors and smiles at Vicky, "Don't worry so Ms. Nelson. You will look great."

As Vicky enters the room she is spotted by Coreen, "Vicky, you're here! Come see what Devlin has picked out for us."

Coreen proceeds to drag Vicky over to the display racks and shows Vicky her outfit.

"Well it isn't as bad as I feared. Isn't it missing a top thought?" questioned Vicky.

Coreen snickers as a sly grin slides across Devlin's face. "There is nothing missing from the outfit. There will be no shirt under the jacket. It has been tailored in such a way that it isn't needed."

"NO way! I will not be going naked under the jacket."

"Well I had planned for you to wear a bra, but if you wish to go completely naked you can." Said Devlin, purposely misunderstanding what Vicky was protesting.

"What! Of course I will be wearing a bra! I will also be…"

Devlin breaks in, "Well good. Don't want to give Henry the wrong idea about you. Well we don't have much time; we should be getting dressed now so I have time to apply your make-up and other a sundries."

Vicky once again tried to protest but she was simply shoved into a changing room with the offending garment.

"And you can't change the original outfit Vicky!" shouted Coreen as she entered a second changing room.

Vicky is the first out and walks over to the full length mirror. _Ok, it isn't as bad as I thought it would be. But still! Oh well, there is no fighting those two._

Coreen comes out and calls to Vicky, "Can you help me tie up the corset? I can't reach behind me."

"Sure come here." As Vicky finishes lacing up Coreen, Devlin walks out from the third changing room.

Devlin came out in a red strapless dress that stopped at her knees. The dress had a corset style top and the skirt was shredded in style. The entire dress was draped in a black lace, to-fit over lay. She steps into a pair of heels and walks over to the other two. "See you look fine Victoria. Sexy but sophisticated and nothing is showing."

"Yes well, is there anything else we need?"

"As a matter of fact yes there is. If you would come over to the vanity, we will get you both set up it special contacts and prosthetic fangs."

Devlin motions Vicky into a high-top chair and begins to explain about the contacts. "These contacts are special in many ways. I must ask you that this will not go past us four." At the answering nods she continues. "These contacts will normally give you the ability to see much better than normal, not to the extent of Mr. Fitzroy's level, but much better than a normal human. They will also give the user the ability to see in the dark and at long distances when focused."

"That's so cool! You said normally though. What do you mean by this?"

At Coreen's question Devlin pulls out a single pair of clear contacts. "These Victoria, were made especially for those that have bad sight. If you so wish, these specific contacts will bond with your eyes and correct them completely. You will have all the extras that the regular contacts have, but you will also have your complete visual plane back."

Vicky was silent throughout the explanation and stayed silent after Devlin stopped speaking. After a while she turns to Devlin. "Why are you doing this? Do you want something for this? What is the catch?"

Devlin shakes her head, "There is no catch, and I want nothing more than we have already agreed on. This is because I wish to help you Victoria. Would you like them?"

"Yes." whispers Vicky, and takes the contacts when they are handed to her.

"When you place them in your eyes, they will warm up a bit. This is the contact bonding with your eye; there is nothing to worry about. For ten minutes after your vision will be blurry, so I advise you to lie down and close your eyes. During this time I will be working with Coreen."

As Vicky does so Coreen takes her place in the chair. "Thank you Devlin. This means a lot to her."

"There is nothing to thank me for. It is I that should be thanking you. This is just one way I will be doing so. Now you sit here and I will paint you up."

**~Time Lapse: In the living room with Henry~**

Henry turns to the door as is opens, anticipating what the girls would look like. At the first sight of Coreen he smiles. "You look wonderful Coreen. Miss Sadi does very good work."

Coreen flashes a fang-filled smile at Henry. "Yes she does. You should see Vicky though."

Henry once again turns to the door way and freezes as seeing Vicky.

"Well what do you think Henry?" Asked Coreen with a smugness that fit the atmosphere.

"Beautiful." Whispered Henry.

Vicky blushes and starts to play with the jacket hem. "Do you really think so?"

Henry walks up to Vicky and takes her hands into his and gives them a kiss. "I know so."

"I know I am about to ruin the moment, but I will be late for work soon, and so will you, if we don't go now. You can woo her in the car some more if you so wish." Devlin broke in with a smirk.

When they both turned and glared at her she burst out laughing with Coreen joining in with her hysterical giggles.

****Please Read and Review! ****


	4. The Bar

Disclaimer in the first chapter.

Chapter 4: The Bar

Warehouse 18 looked just like any other nightclub. It was dark inside with black-lights and other club lights as the only source of light to see with. The music was loud and the bass vibrating everything within the building, including the dancers. Devlin takes Henry, Vicky, and Coreen to the back employee entrance and proceeds to give them the layout of the building.

"The room is an open concept layout with bar tables and chairs situated around the dance floor. The bar is at the back near where we entered and the restrooms and coat room are near the entrance across from the bar. My shift starts now, so this is where I leave you. Signal me if you see anything or need anything."

As Devlin walked away, Vicky turns to Coreen and Henry. "Spread out and watch people for any unusual behavior. Especially if they are fixated on Devlin."

When they both nodded their assent they split up. Hours passed with nothing out of the ordinary until around 10:30. Around this time something about one of the patrons catches Henry's attention. When he notices that this man was watching Devlin intensely, he goes to talk to him. "Is she your girl? Henry by the way"

The man, who introduces himself as Richard Evens, answers, "No, not yet, but she will be."

"Are you going to ask her out after her shift?"

"Yeah, something like that."

With his suspicions partly confirmed, Henry sets out to find Vicky to let her know about this Richard Evens. When he did find Vicky, Coreen was with her. "Hey Henry, did you find anything?"

"Yes I did. There is a man, a Richard Evens, which seems to have an intense fascination with our client. Where is she anyways? I didn't see her at the bar."

"She went out back for her break. Too hot inside, she said." Coreen answered bopping her head to the music.

"How long is her break? I haven't seen her for over fifteen minutes, and she wasn't there when I first started looking for you."

"It's only twenty minutes. You don't think…?" Coreen trailed off with a worried look.

Vicky grabs her arm and starts for the back door, "I don't know, but let's find out where she is."

They rush to the back door and enter the alleyway behind the club. They don't notice anything out of the ordinary but they hear a gun fire followed by a cry from down the alley. When they got to the end of the alleyway they are shocked at what they see. Devlin was leaning up against the wall holding her side in pain. Well…they thought it was Devlin. As Devlin stood away from the wall, she moved into the light which showcased her new features. Her blond hair was now a deep black which seemed to suck in the surrounding light which gave it its own type of glow, which also sported several white almost silver highlights. Her violet eyes had taken on a silver sheen, which were tinted red in her anger. She was also displaying her claw-like nails and her elongated fangs in her anger towards Richard Evens. "What is your problem? What have I ever done to you to warrant this attack?"

"You are a Demon sent from Hell to prey on the innocent. That is reason enough to kill you. My Mother told me all about what your kind does. How they hunt in the night to prey upon people with your looks and your powers. But I have been given the task of hunting your kind down by God, and I will not lose!"

"Who do you think you are? Van Hellsing? I may be a Demon, but I do not prey on anyone. I simply wish to live my life. Do you have proof that I have harmed anyone? Or are you hunting me simply for what I am?" As Devlin finishes speaking she begins to sag against the wall again. "What did you shoot me with?"

"The tranq is finally taking affect. It won't be long before you are out, then I will begin my work."

At this, Henry rushes forward toward Richard while the girls run over to Devlin. "I don't think so. Your hunting days are over." Henry growls as he grabs the gun and knocks him about the head. "What are we going to do with him Vicky? This is slightly different than our normal cases. He is totally normal, just psychotic. I can't kill him for that…unfortunately."

"I can give this case over to Mike, as long as we stage it to look like a nice and normal assault. Devlin you will have to change back to your more normal looks so we can charge him for a trial." Vicky looks down to see Devlin fighting to stay awake.

"Okay, I can do that. Just don't leave me please." With that, Devlin's feature fade back into her more human facade and she finally loses the battle against the drug.

Vicky pulls out her phone and dials Mike's number. "Vicky, what do you want?"

"Hello to you too Mike. I need you to come to the back alley of Warehouse 18 to arrest a man that stalked and attack one of their bartenders."

"Is this one of your whack cases? Damn it Vicky!"

"With the exception of our victim being not completely human, this is as normal of a case I have had in a long time. The assailant is a man that likens himself to a modern day Van Hellsing and has focused upon a young woman that works at a themed club and bar. See normal."

"Yeah…normal. I will be there with Kate in about twenty minutes." *Click*

******Time Break*******One Week Later********

"I would like to thank you for all your help. I know that you don't like these types of cases and that I didn't tell you everything, but it couldn't be helped."

Vicky looks at Henry and then to Devlin. " It is understandable. I am just glad we could help you. And I would like to thank you for giving me my sight back. It means a lot to me."

Devlin smiles and shakes her head, "It was the least I could do for all you were doing for me. You all were the only ones that would believe me. Without you I would probably be dead by now. If there is anything I could ever help you with, do not hesitate to call me. You know how and where to reach me. Thank you again."

"Sure thing. If I get any more cases like these I will probably take you up on that offer."

Devlin turns to leave, but stops and turns her head back to Vicky. "Oh Vicky…a word of advice. Life if short and can end at any time. Don't let things of the heart get away simply because of your handicap or because they are difficult." At this she finally leaves.

Henry closes the door to his apartment and turns to Vicky with a sly smirk. "Do you know what she was talking about?"

Vicky walks up to Henry and places her hands on his face so they cradle it. "I might just know what she was speaking of. And she was right. I won't let anything get away from me again."

"Finally you are with the program."

Henry leans down and kisses Vicky with all the love he has held in his heart since he met her. "I will not let you get away again either."

Vicky rises on her toes and says against his lips. "Good. I don't want to be let go either."

The End.

Sequel?


End file.
